Harry Potter Shall we dance
by Ayu.and.Ihu
Summary: Der Schulabschluss ist nahe und die Siebtklässler freuen sich, endlich ins Leben zu Starten! Doch als sie erfahren, dass am letzten Schultag eine Abschiedsfeier für die Schüler gegeben wird, steht Harry vor einem großen Problem, denn: Er kann nicht Tanzen


**HARRY POTTER  
**SHALL WE DANCE?

Titel: Shall we Dance?  
Teil: 1/1  
Autor: Ayu&Ihu Productions  
Email: webmastera-story-about-love.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie uns gehören snif Die Lieder, die wir in der Songfic verwendet haben gehören 1. Genesis (I Can't Dance) 2. Eric Carmen (Hungry Eyes) und 3. Mya/David Bowie (Let's Dance), 4. Pussycat Dolls (Sway)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Draco x Harry  
Genre: Romance  
Warnung: Slash/Shônen-Ai

Inhalt: Der Schulabschluss ist nahe und die Siebtklässler freuen sich, endlich ins Leben zu Starten! Doch als sie erfahren, dass am letzten Schultag eine Abschiedsfeier für die Schüler gegeben wird, steht Harry vor einem großen Problem, denn: Er kann nicht Tanzen. Aber Hermione weiß Rat: Miss Mitzies & Mister Carradines Tanzschule in Hogsmeade: Lernen Sie Tanzen! Lernen Sie auf eine neue Art zu Schweben! Sie werden es lieben für nur eine Galleone und Fünf Sickel pro Stunde!  
Aber als Harry dort ankommt, erwartete ihn unerwartete Gesellschaft!

Anmerkung: Dies ist einer unserer Beiträge zu YaoJins Songfic WB!

* * *

Seit Harry zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts gekommen war, um zu lernen, was es bedeutete, ein Zauberer zu sein, waren viele, sehr seltsame Dinge geschehen.  
Er hatte gegen Lord "Voldi" Voldemort gekämpft und auf merkwürdigste Weise überlebt, er hatte seine OWLs und seine NEWTs-Prüfungen hinter sich und erwartete freudig die Ergebnisse und freute sich darauf, am Ende des Sommers endlich zum Auror ausgebildet zu werden.  
Doch bis zu diesem Tage hatte er nicht einmal darüber zu träumen gewagt, wie seltsam die Zaubererwelt wirklich sein konnte:  
"Eine Party zum Abschied der Siebtklässler? So was hatte es doch noch nie gegeben, oder Ron?" fragte Hermione ihren Freund, während sie gemeinsam ein Memo am Brett der Gryffindors beäugten.  
"Nein hat es nicht" meinte Ron zustimmend und legte einen Arm um seine Freundin, während er sanft lächelte. "Das wird bestimmt wundervoll."  
Harry hingegen war sich eher sicher, dass der Abend zumindest für ihn wieder in einer Katastrophe enden würde. Denn solche Partys waren immer mit Tanzen verbunden. Und er konnte nun mal nicht tanzen. Die Erfahrung am Juleball im 4. Jahr hatte vollkommen ausgereicht um ihm das zu beweisen und er war nicht erpicht darauf, so etwas noch einmal zu erleben. Es brachte auch nicht mehr, dass schon einige Mädchen ihn angesprochen hatten, nachdem sie den Aushang schon in aller frühe gelesen hatten, und ihn baten mit ihnen zu diesem schrecklichen Ereignis zu gehen. Bis jetzt hatte er sich einfach raus gehalten und den meisten Mädchen schon einmal abgesagt, doch im Stillen beschloss er, dass er diese Party sicher nicht besuchen würde. Komme was wolle.  
"Ja ganz toll..." murmelte er daher nur und schmiedete insgeheim schon mal Pläne, was er mit seiner Freien Zeit anfangen konnte. "Ihr werdet sicher viel Spaß haben."  
"Wir?" fragte Hermione mit einem alarmierten Unterton in der Stimme, "Was meinst du damit?"  
Ron seufzte und verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
"Wieso habe ich gewusst, dass du es nicht bemerkt hast? Aber ich erinnere mich ja, du warst zu sehr mit Vikki Krum beschäftigt, um auf Harry oder mich zu achten!"  
Hermione verzog das Gesicht zu einer Schnute und boxte Ron in die Rippen, bevor sie sich wieder Harry zuwandte.  
"Meinst du etwa, dass du keinen Spaß haben wirst?"  
"Ich werde Spaß haben. Nur nicht auf dieser Party!" meinte Harry schultern zuckend. "Ich habe nicht vor mich ein weiteres Mal lächerlich zu machen, Mione... Die Sache mit Pavati hat vollkommen gereicht."  
Alleine der Gedanke an diesen Vorfall ließ Harry das Gesicht verziehen und so entging ihm der nachdenkliche Ausdruck auf Hermiones Gesicht, der sich langsam zu einem Lippen wandelte, als ihr eine Lösung einfiel.  
"Na dann... müssen wir etwas gegen dein Problem tun." sagte sie daher fröhlich und sah Harry beschwörend an.  
"Was meinst du jetzt damit?" fragte dieser auch schon alarmiert, der Blick auf ihrem Gesicht gefiel im ganz und gar nicht.  
"Das ist doch ganz einfach. Du wirst Tanzen lernen!"  
Ron verschluckte sich und sah so aus, als müsse er einen lauten Lachanfall unterdrücken.  
"Tanzen Lernen?" fragte Harry skeptisch, "Aber sonst ist alles Klar, oder?"  
Hermione seufzte und nahm Harry beiseite, offenbar würde sie sich nicht von dieser Idee abbringen lassen.  
"Komm schon, so schlimm ist es nicht! Es gibt da eine wirklich Gute Tanzschule, die auch rituelle und traditionelle Tänze lehrt! Die werden dich schon auf Vordermann bringen!"  
"Ich will aber gar nicht tanzen lernen!" ereiferte sich Harry und warf Ron einen giftigen Blick zu, da dieser sich momentan schon vor lachen auf dem Boden kugelte. "Und du hör auf zu lachen, sonst nehm ich dich mit!"  
Hermione betrachtete das ganze eine Weile schweigend, gehe sie leise seufzte und Harry wieder zu sich drehte.  
"Hör zu... ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir gefallen wird. Ich werde dich noch heute dort anmelden und dann wirst du tanzen lernen und mit uns auf die Party kommen und du wirst merken, dass es gar nicht so schlimm war, wie du gedacht hast."  
Ihr Gegenüber schnaubte genervt. Ihm gefiel die Idee ganz und gar nicht, aber Hermione würde sicherlich keine Ruhe geben, ehe sie ihn noch 100ig davon überzeugt hatte, dass eine Tanzschule genau das war, was er jetzt brauchte.  
"Aber eine Schwachstelle hat dein Plan schon", bemerkte Harry, "Der Ball ist einer Woche!"  
Hermione blinzelte, doch dann strahlte sie übers ganze Gesicht und schlug Harry auf die Schulter.  
"Keine Sorge, mit ein bisschen Magie wirst du das schon schaffen!"

------

/Magie? An welchen Spruch hat sie da wohl gerade gedacht/ fragte sich Harry am nächsten Abend, als er sich in Hogsmeade wieder fand und vor einem alten Gebäude stand, dass wohl erst seit kurzem wieder bewohnt war.  
Über der Tür stand in großen, goldenen Lettern "Miss Mitzies und Mister Carradines Hall of Dance Lernen Sie Tanzen und erleben Sie, auf eine neue Art zu schweben Sie werden es lieben! Für nur 1 Galleone und 5 Sickel die Stunde"  
Alleine dieses Schild wollte ihn zum umkehren bewegen, aber da er wusste, dass Mione ihm die Hölle heiß machen würde, wenn er zurück kam und nicht tanzen konnte, blieb er wo er war und betrat missgelaunt das Tanzstudio. Die Empfangsdame lächelte ihn freundlich an und erklärte ihm, nachdem er ihr erzählt hatte, zu welchem Kurs er sollte, wohin er zu gehen hatte. Als Harry durch die Gänge zu ihrem Tanzsaal ging, entdeckte er schon einige andere Kurse und irgendwie weckte das in ihm die Zuversicht, dass vielleicht nicht alles verloren war.  
Doch als er ihren Übungsraum betrat, was er erst einmal sehr überrascht ein bekanntes Gesicht hier zu finden.  
"Malfoy? Was machst du denn hier?"  
Harry wollte sich nicht vorstellen, welcher Schlag des Schicksals Draco Malfoy so bitter getroffen haben musste, um sich an einem Ort wie diesem wieder zu finden.  
Trotzdem konnte er sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Draco hingegen fand das ganz und gar nicht witzig. Erst hatten sich seine Augen vor Schock geweitet, doch nun verengten sie sich wieder zu schmalen Schlitzen und er spießte Harry mit seinem Blick auf.  
"Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, Potter? Hier für rhythmische Gymnastik? Ballett?"  
"Aber nicht doch Malfoy, vielleicht das nächste Mal, wenn wir uns hier sehen" meinte Harry mit belustigtem Ton. "Eigentlich bin ich nur hier um Tanzen zu lernen."  
Draco wollte gerade eine Antwort ansetzen, als auch schon der Tanzlehrer den Raum betrat und zur Ruhe aufrief.  
"Guten Tag meine Damen und Herren... Ich freue mich, dass sie sich zu unserem Tanzkurs für Absolutley Beginners angemeldet haben und ich versichere ihnen, dass sie tanzen können werden, wenn sie diesen Kurs beendet haben. Leider muss ich feststellen, dass wir einen Überschuss an den männlichen Mitgliedern haben. Daher werde ich sie nun einteilen."  
Und damit begann der Tanzlehren einfach Namen aus seiner Liste vorzulesen, die sich dann zu Pärchen zusammen taten.  
"...Draco Malfoy als Männlicher Part und Harry Potter als Weiblicher Part..."  
"WAS?" entwich beiden entsetzt und sie sahen sich angewidert an, ehe sie beide gleichzeitig zum Protest ansetzten  
"Ich werde nicht mit ihm tanzen" "Ich werde nicht als Frau tanzen"  
Doch diese Proteste wurden einfach ignoriert und der Tanzlehrer legte lediglich einen kleinen Zauber über sie, der sie dazu zwang sich in Position zu begeben.  
"Also dann... lasst uns beginnen."

_Hot sun beating down  
burning my feet just walking around.  
Hot sun making me sweat  
'Gators getting close, hasn't got me yet _

I can't dance, I can't talk.  
The only thing about me is the way I walk.  
I can't dance, I can't sing  
I'm just standing here selling everything.

Die beiden jungen Männer fassten sich widerwillig bei den Händen, doch der Spruch des Tanzlehrers, der nun beschwingt grinsend am Rand der Tanzfläche hin und her trippelte, sorgte dafür, dass sie wie zwei Magneten waren, die sich anzogen.

_Blue jeans sitting ont he beach,  
her dog's talking to me, but she's out of reach.  
He's got a body under that shirt,  
but all he wants to do is rub my face in the dirt. _

Cos, I can't dance, I can't talk.  
The only thing about me is the way I walk.  
No, I can't dance, I can't sing  
I'm just standing here selling.

Kein von beiden hatte eine Ahnung von dem was er tat, aber irgendwie bewegten sich ihre Füße wie Walzmaschinen über die Fläche und Harry war glücklich, noch alle Zehen zu besitzen, als ihr Lehrer sich entschloss, mit der ersten Lektion zu beginnen.  
Harry und Draco drehten sich mit finsteren Miene zu ihm um, beide schon einen bösen Spruch auf den Lippen. Zu Schade nur, dass man ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe am Empfang abgenommen hatte. Und Außerdem schien es Mr. Carradine nicht zu interessieren.  
"Das war nur zum Warmwerden. Nun zu den Tanzschritten!"  
/Na super/ dachte Harry verzweifelt/Wo hast du mich nur da wieder reingeritten, Mione/

-------

Harry war gerade auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts und dachte über die Vergangenen Stunden nach. Er hatte feststellen müssen, dass es gar nicht so schlecht war, mit Malfoy zu tanzen, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte. Wenn er ehrlich war, mochte er das Gefühl in seinen starken Armen zu liegen und sich von der Musik treiben zu lassen. Er hatte feststellen müssen, dass Malfoy wirklich ziemlich muskulöse Oberarme besaß, was ihn aber nicht im geringsten Störte. Eher im Gegenteil. Und alles in allem war er sehr zufrieden mit der jetzigen Situation. Vergessen war, dass sie sich eigentlich hassten und kein gutes Haar an dem anderen lassen wollten, vergessen waren die Zeiten in denen sie sich bei jedem Treffen fast an die Gurgel gegangen waren. Alles woran Harry noch denken konnte war Draco, sein wundervoller Körper, seine strahlenden Grauen Augen und die Art, wie er ihn durch den Raum führte. Oftmals hatte Harry das Gefühl wie Butter in seinen Händen zu sein.  
Ohne das er es bemerkt hatte, begann Harry die Schritte ihres Tanzes zu üben, während er glücklich Lächelnd den Weg entlang schlenderte. Vielleicht war es wirklich keine so schlechte Idee gewesen, diesen Tanzkurs zu belegen.

-------

"Und Eins... und Zwei... und Drei... Und die hand liegt leicht auf... wie ein Vogel auf dem Zweig!"  
Mister Carradine hatte Ihnen aufgrund ihrer akuten Notlage als die miserabelsten Neuanfänger des Jahrhunderts zu einigen extra Stunden geraten, in denen er sie privat und ungestört unterrichten konnte.  
Harry stand wieder einmal Draco gegenüber, der mit tief gefurchter Stirn auf seine Füße starrte, um zu überprüfen, dass sie auch das taten, was sie sollten, während Mister Carradine den Tanz mit einem langen Stock auf den Boden hämmerte. Das sonst so gelassene Grinsen des Tanzlehrers war schon vor geraumer Zeit zu einer Maske gefroren, die sicher sehr schmerzen musste.  
Harry für seinen Teil achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern versuchte sich auf seine eigenen Extremitäten zu konzentrieren.  
/Schultern gerade, Po rein, Kopf oben halten, Lächeln.../  
"Den Kopf nach oben, Mister Malfoy, Sie sehen aus, als suchen Sie nach Brotkrumen! Schauen Sie Ihre Partnerin... äh.. Ihren Partner an!" warf der Lehrer ein. Dracos Schulter strafften sich augenblicklich, sein Kopf ruckte nach oben und die Muskeln seiner Oberarme spannten sich unter Harrys Griff.  
"Und Eins... Und Zwei... Und Drei..."  
Sie zwangen sie gegenseitig in eine Drehung, die sie neu gelernt hatten.  
Doch in dem Moment wünschte sich Harry eher, er könnte den Mantel durchdringen, die Draco umgab, denn seine sturmgrauen Augen verrieten nichts über seine Gedanken.  
"Und Vier... Und Eins... Und Mister Potter darf nicht führen, denn er tanzt wie eine Frau!"  
Harry seufzte entnervt, doch er verbat sich jeden weiteren Kommentar zu diesem Satz. Zum einen weil es eh nichts bringen würde, und zum anderen, weil er sich einfach auf andere Dinge konzentrieren musste. Er versuchte lieber seine Schritte dieses Mal endlich richtig zu machen, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt dem Lehrer einen giftigen Blick zuzuwerfen, welchen dieser allerdings einfach ignorierte. Also wandte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit lieber wieder den Schritten und Draco zu. Er hatte wirklich nichts dagegen gehabt diese stunden anzunehmen, da es für ihn bedeuten würde, dass er mehr Zeit in Dracos Armen verbringen konnte. Und das ohne das es irgendwie auffällig war. Doch manchmal wünschte er sich er könnte herausfinden, was Draco über diese Sache dachte. Aber gleichzeitig machte ihm gerade das Angst. Denn immerhin standen die Chancen, dass es etwas gutes sein konnte eher schlecht. Harry war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er gar nicht mehr merkte was er tat und natürlich gerade dann direkt auf Dracos Füße trat.  
"POTTER!" fluchte Draco los und hielt sich den Fuß, wobei er sich auf dem anderen hüpfend entferne. Sein längeres, blondes Haar fiel ihm in wilden Strähnen ins Gesicht, die er genervt zurück warf.  
Harry spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen und hätte sie am liebsten entschuldigt, doch Mister Carradine verwehrte ihm jede Möglichkeit dazu.  
"Kommen Sie schon, Mister Malfoy! Seien Sie ein Mann! Mister Potter ist schließlich eine Lady! Und nun weiter im Text!"  
Draco stachelte ihn mit seinem Blicken auf, sagte aber nichts weiter zu diesem Kommentar.  
Als sie sich wieder in Tanzhaltung aufgestellt hatten, blinzelte Draco noch einmal und blickte dann wieder konzentriert in Harrys Gesicht ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen.  
/Hör nicht auf Ihn/ dachte Harry sehnsüchtig und erwiderte seinen Blick /Es war schließlich mein Fehler/  
"Und Eins... und Zwei.. Und Drei..."

-------

"Und, wie läuft's so, Harry?" fragte Hermione freudestrahlend, als er sich einige Tage später abends in den Gryffindorturm schleppte. Es war Freitag und Morgen würde der große Supergau stattfinden, aber er hatte noch immer das Gefühl, dass er sich wie ein aufgeblasener Stockfisch bewegte, der zulange in der Sonne gelegen hatte.  
Aber er musste ja auch nur einen Tanz hinter sich bringen, damit er seinen Pflichtteil erfüllt hatte. Dann konnte er sich wieder hinsetzen und alles schweigend beobachten. Das Mädchen, mit dem er tanzen würde, brauchte er in seinem weiteren Leben wohl eh nicht mehr wieder zu sehen.  
/Und was wäre, wenn Draco mit mir tanzen wollte.../  
Aber den Gedanken schlug er sich schnell aus dem Kopf. Das DIESER Fall eintraf, war wohl höchst Unwahrscheinlich!  
Außerdem hatte er nun keine Lust sich um die Fragen der anderen zu kümmern. Ihn interessierte viel mehr, wie er bis morgen das Wunder vollbringen sollte wirklich tanzen zu können. Also schritt er ohne ein Wort zu sagen an Hermione vorbei, schnappte sich Ron kurzerhand und verschwand mit diesem im Schlafsaal, aus dem er dann erst einmal alle anderen vertrieb. Kaum waren sie allein, begann Harry auch schon mit seinem ahnungslosen Freund die Schritte zu üben, doch was er auch versuchte, es wollte sich einfach nicht das richtige Feeling für eine solche Situation aufbauen lassen. Harry beschlich die leise Vermutung, dass es daran liegen könnte, dass es nicht Draco war, der mit ihm tanzte, weshalb er sich frustriert auf das Bett fallen ließ und an die Decke starrte.  
/Hoffnungslos... Absolut hoffnungslos... Ich schaffe das nie.../  
Ron, der ziemlich hilflos versuchte, Harry behilflich zu sein, starrte seinen Freund an und suchte nach einer brauchbaren Erklärung dafür, was mit ihm los war.  
"Du hast Lord Voldemort besiegt, da wirst du das hier doch wohl packen! Aber eins kann ich sagen: Deine Schwäche ist nicht die Technik! Es fehlt nur noch eine Kleinigkeit!"  
Mit diesen Worten sank er neben Harry auf das Bett und pattete seine Schulter.  
Dieser rang sich zu einem humorlosen Lächeln durch und sah weiter an die Decke.  
"Und was soll diese Kleinigkeit sein? Talent?"  
Dann klopfte es aufgeregt an der Tür.  
"Harry! Ron! Ihr Idioten, lasst uns wieder rein!" rief Dean.  
"Ich brauche mein Aftershave!" schrie Seamus dazwischen.  
"Ich will zu meiner Mami!" sniffte Neville dabei.  
Doch Hermiones aufgeregte, ja, fast hysterische Stimme übertraf die drei Jungen bei weitem.  
"HARRY!"  
Von Hermiones Stimme überrumpelt rief Harry ein entnervtes "WAS?" zurück, ehe er die Tür aufriss und sie fragend anstarrte. Sie wirkte irgendwie atemlos und sah ihn mit durchdringenden Augen an.  
"Draco Malfoy steht vor dem Portrait und will mit dir sprechen. Es hört sich an, als wäre es wichtig."  
Die Stille um sie herum war eindeutig und alle starrten Harry an, als wollten sie ihn so dazu bewegen ihnen zu sagen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Doch dieser sah Hermione nur einen Moment lang schweigend an, ehe sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht schlich und er die Treppe hinunter zum Eingang des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraumes rannte.  
Draco war wirklich hier... wegen ihm... Harry konnte es gar nicht fassen. In diesem Moment hatte er das Gefühl der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt zu sein und so öffnete er schnell den Durchgang um sich Auge in Auge mit einem recht entnervten Slytherin zu finden.  
"Du wolltest mich sprechen?"  
"Ähm... Ja!" sagte Draco und strich sich mit der rechten Hand die Haare zurück.  
Harry konnte ihm ansehen, dass er hier war, als fürchtete er, gesehen zu werden. Das Herz sank ihm wieder ein wenig in der Brust.  
Na ja, immerhin war er seinetwegen gekommen.  
"Was ist denn?" fragte er, diesmal mit ruhigerer Stimme.  
"Obwohl mir Blaise davon abgeraten hat... aber wir Malfoys tun immer so, wie es uns beliebt!"  
Draco setzte das wohl charmanteste Lächeln auf, das Harry je an ihm gesehen hatte.  
"Was dagegen, wenn wir noch etwas üben?"  
Harry blinzelte irritiert, dann hellte sich seine Miene auf.  
"Ja… ich meine, nein, natürlich nicht!" rief er und es viel ihm schwer, seine Freude zu verbergen.  
Draco schnippte und auch sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter und enthüllte seine schneeweißen Zähne.  
"Dann Morgen um 11 Uhr im Geschichtsraum! Und komm ja nicht zu spät!"  
"Niemals!" keuchte Harry.  
Und dann verschwand Draco wieder.  
Seufzend lehnte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge gegen den Rahmen des Portraits der Fetten Damen, die deutlich verwirrt schien und sich aufgeregt mit Nachbargemälden unterhielt.  
Auf dem Treppenabsatz der Schlafsäle waren mittlerweile auch Hermione, Ron und die anderen erschienen.  
"Was geht ab, Alder?" fragte Ron.  
"Dann war... Malfoy... Harrys Tanzpartner?" dämmerte es seiner Freundin.  
Harry schloss kurz die Augen und atmete erst einmal tief durch, ehe er zu den anderen sah, einen seltsamen Glanz in den Augen.  
"Richtig" flüsterte er Atemlos, ehe er freudestrahlend an ihnen vorbeischwebte und im Schlafsaal verschwand.  
"Was-war-DAS?" fragte Ron verwirrt und blickte seine Freundin fragend an, in der Hoffnung, dass sie eine Antwort darauf besaß.  
Harry ließ sich glücklich seufzend auf sein bett fallen und kuschelte sich in die weiche Decke. Draco hatte ihn gerade wirklich gefragt, ob sie sich zum Üben treffen wollten und das Beste... er hatte Gelächelt. Nur für ihn. Harry hatte das Gefühl vor Freude platzen zu können und ein leises Kichern verließ seine Kehle. Der Tag konnte wirklich nicht mehr besser werden und er nahm sich vor so früh wie möglich morgen am Klassenraum zu sein.

-------

Draco war nervöser, als er nach Außen zeigen wollte. Aber seine Hände schwitzten und auch sein Rücken war nass und befeuchtete die Innenseite des Umhangs, den er zu seiner festlichen Montur tragen würde. Aber wenn das so weiter gehen würde, musste er noch einmal die Garderobe wechseln, bevor er sich heute Abend ins Getümmel stürzte.  
Er rieb gerade noch rechtzeitig mit seinen Händen über seine Kleidung, bevor sich die Tür auftat und Harry eintrat.  
Der Schwarzhaarige war einige Zentimeter kleiner als Draco, aber nicht weniger gut gebaut. Seine feinen Gesichtszüge wirkten nun reifer, vergleichen mit dem, was Draco damals kennen gelernt hatte. Während der scheinbar endlosen Tanzsstunden in der vergangenen Woche, hatte Draco mehrfach die nahezu makellose, weiße Haut bewundern können, die im Kontrast zum pechschwarzen Haar stand.  
Aber besonders das feurige und lebendige Grün seiner Augen hatte es ihm angetan. Und obwohl Draco es nicht offen zugeben würde, er wünschte er könnte Harry für den Rest seines Lebens ansehen.  
/Was für eine Ironie... Alles nur wegen dieser bekloppten Idee meines Vaters. Die Zeit in Askaban schien doch noch was Gutes bewirkt zu haben/  
Er musste beinahe lachten über diesen Gedanken.  
"Hallo, Harry!" rief Draco stattdessen, "Komm schon, wir müssen uns beeilen, damit wir mehr Zeit haben!"  
Harry nickte enthusiastisch und lief leichtfüßig zu Draco hin, mit welchem er sich dann in die richtige Tanzposition begab. Harry lächelte zufrieden, als er sich leicht an Draco schmiegte und sich dann auf seine Schritte konzentrierte. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann könnten sie ruhig die ganze Nacht hier tanzen und gar nicht erst zu den anderen zurückgehen um am Fest teilzunehmen. Nur zu dumm, dass er nun einem der Mädchen zugesagt hatte und somit mehr oder weniger verpflichtet war bei ihr aufzutauchen. Außerdem würde Draco das vermutlich nicht einmal wollen, aber es reichte Harry schon noch ein wohl letztes Mal in seinen Armen zu liegen und sich mit ihm treiben zu lassen.

_I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights _

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I

Dracos rechte Hand blieb nicht immer unbedingt in der Nähe von Harrys Schulterblatt. Seine Finger erkundeten eher die Gegend drum herum, während sie so in einer tänzerischen Halbtrance dahin glitten. Und irgendwie wurde Draco den Eindruck nicht los, dass es Harry nichts ausmachte.  
Im Gegenteil...

_I wanna hold you so hear me out  
I wanna show you what love's all about  
Darlin' tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights _

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
With those hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise?

Harry musste sich sehr zusammen reißen um bei Dracos sanften Berührungen nicht zu schnurren! Stattdessen presste er sich lediglich ein wenig stärker an seinen Tanzpartner und schloss glücklich die Augen. Er wollte jetzt nicht mehr sehen, nur noch fühlen. Denn wer konnte sagen, dass er jemals wieder die Möglichkeit dazu hatte?  
Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wich keine Sekunde, sondern wurde eher noch weicher und sanfter als zuvor, als er sich mit Draco zum Takt der Musik bewegte. Alles fühlte sich so richtig an und Harry brannte diesen Moment tief in seine Seele ein, damit er ihn niemals vergessen würde.

_I've got hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
I need...  
Hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With my hungry eyes _

I need you to see  
This love was meant to be

Die Musik endete mit einem leisen Knistern und Draco löste sich langsam von Harry. Das war es dann wohl also. Schluss mit der Schwärmerei und den sündigen Gedanken und zurück ins richtige Leben! Das hier war nicht mehr als irrationale Traumtänzerei - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
"Danke für diesen Tanz!" sagte er und verneigte sich mit geübter Eleganz und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, "Ich schätze, wir sehen uns dann heute Abend und dann vielleicht eine ganze Weile nicht mehr. Ich wünsch dir schon mal viel Vergnügen!"  
Und damit machte er eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, der nun auch das alte Grammophon in der Ecke endgültig zum Schweigen brachte, warf den Umhang über die Schulter und schritt an Harry vorbei aus dem Raum.  
Dieser stand noch einen Moment da, völlig perplex. Ihm war zumute, als hätte man ihm soeben das Teuerste auf der Welt einfach so entrissen. Und es kostete ihn eine Menge Kraft, nicht aufzuschreien und Draco zu folgen.  
/Warum? Warum? WARUM/

-------

Nach der Sache am Vormittag war Harry noch unmotivierter gewesen als ohne hin schon. Doch trotz allem hatte er sich mit Hermiones Hilfe in Schale geworfen und seine Begleitung abgeholt. Nun saß er hier mit ihr und einigen anderen Gryffindors an einem der vorbereiteten Tische und hörte schweigend ihren Gesprächen zu. Zumindest solange, bis seine Begleitung ihn auf nicht gerade unauffällige Weise dazu bringen wollte, mit ihm zu tanzen.  
"Ich kann nicht..." murmelte er verlegen und blickte auf seine Hände, was ihm viele seltsame Blicke einbrachte.  
"Und warum nicht?" fragte seine Begleitung mit schriller Stimme, was Harry wirklich nervte. Seine Laune sank immer mehr, als er aufsah und sie leicht anfunkelte.  
"Weil ich nur den weiblichen Part kann! Darum!" fauchte er leise und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Schließlich konnte er ja nichts dafür, dass er so eingeteilt worden war.  
/Außerdem würde ich sicher nicht mir dir tanzen, selbst wenn ich könnte./

-------

Auf der anderen Seite des Saals ging es Draco nicht viel besser. Seine Partnerin - Millicent Bulstrode - war aufgedonnert und Draco war der Meinung, dass ihre Frisur einigen Physikalischen Gesetzen widersprach.  
Sie saßen schweigend neben einander; Draco trank langsam Kürbiswein, sie aß kleine Süßigkeiten und glotze übertriebenermaßen auf die Tanzpaare direkt vor ihrer Nase.  
Selbst Professor Snape hatte eine einsame Seele gefunden die mit ihm tanze, während Professor McGonagall Professor Flittwick im Takt und auf dem Arm hin und her wiegte.  
Irgendwann stand Millicent einfach auf, sie hatte wohl die Nerven verloren.  
Blaise beugte sich zu Draco hinunter.  
"Kein Interesse?"  
"Nicht im Geringsten!"  
Blaise grinste: "Gut, mehr für mich!"  
"Ja, du Hecht, geh und check die Bräute ab", meinte Draco im beiläufigen Plauderton, bevor er den Becher in seiner Hand vollends leerte.  
In diesem Raum gab es nur eine Person mit der er tanzen wollte und er beobachtete sie stumm über die Ränder seines Pokals.

------

Harry wusste nicht, ob sie es einfach nicht verstehen wollte, oder nicht konnte. Sie versuchte doch tatsächlich immer noch ihn davon zu überzeugen mit ihr zu tanzen und die Blicke seiner Freunde verrieten, dass sie wussten, dass das nicht gut enden konnte.  
"Sag mal... Kapierst du es nicht? Ich kann, will und werde nicht mit dir Tanzen. Es ist ja schon schlimm genug, dass ich mit dir hier her gekommen bin." ereiferte er sich da auch schon, als er aufstand. Offenbar bereit zu gehen.

-------

Als er so allein dasaß verfluchte Draco sich dafür, Harry einfach so leichtfertig abgewiesen zu haben. Er hatte versucht stoisch und stur zu sein, indem er sich die Zukunft mit einem Mann abschminke, bevor er überhaupt eine Vergangenheit mit ihm gehabt hatte.  
Doch jetzt, als er sah, wie sich ein Ungewitter am Gryffindortisch zusammenbraute, war er schneller aufgestanden, als er wahr haben wollte, und befand sich schon auf dem Weg zu seinem Partner.  
"...schon schlimm genug, dass ich mit dir hier her gekommen bin", ereiferte sich Harry gerade, als Draco ihn endlich erreicht und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
Harrys Begleiterin als auch seinen Freunden entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge, als sie Draco erkannten.  
"Richtig!" stimmte Draco Harry zu und sah das Mädchen durchdringen an, "Er kann nur mit einer Person tanzen. Mit mir!"  
Mit den Worten "Lass uns Tanzen, Potter!" ergriff er Harrys Hand und führte ihn auf die Tanzfläche.

_Let's Dance  
Put on your red shoes and dance the Blues  
Let's Dance  
To the song that's playing on the radio  
Let's Sway  
Coloured lights cover your face  
Let's Sway  
Through the crowd to an empty space _

--------

Harry war sehr überrascht, Draco plötzlich an seiner Seite zu finden. Sein Herz fing an zu rasen und ein seliges Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht.  
"Sehr gerne, Malfoy!" meinte er daher freudestrahlend und folgte dem Blonden auf die Tanzfläche, wo er sich gleich an ihn schmiegte. Allerdings kam er nicht darum ein leises "Danke" zu murmeln, ehe er die Augen schloss und es einfach nur genoss ihm nahe zu sein. Denn auf einem Mal erschien alles in einem anderen Licht zu stehen. Die Musik wiegte ihn sanft im Takt, die Halle schien einladender zu sein und er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend nicht fehl am Platz. Und all das nur, weil die Person von der er es sich am meisten gewünscht hatte zu ihm gekommen war.  
Aber schon nach wenigen Schritten gab Draco nicht mehr viel um die klassische Tanzhaltung, sonder schlang seinen Arm um dessen Taille und drückte ihn mit einem Lächeln dichter an sich.  
"Alles in Ordnung, Potter?"  
Harry hob das Gesicht und bemerkte Dracos Atem auf seiner Haut. Jede Faser seines Körpers schien plötzlich unter Strom zu stehen.  
"Es könnte nicht besser sein!"  
"Dann bin ich ja beruhigt!" flüsterte der Blonde, sodass nur Harry ihn noch hören konnte.  
Dann spürte er Dracos Lippen auf seinem Mund, die ihn sanft liebkosten.  
Zuerst jagte diese neue Berührung Adrenalin durch seine Adern, doch dann wehrte er sich nicht mehr, sondern umfing Draco mit beiden Armen und erwiderte den Kuss voller Leidenschaft.  
Es schien eine kleine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, bevor sich Draco von ihm löste und ihm in die grünen Augen blickte.  
Harry biss sich vergnügt auf die Lippe und versank in seinen Augen, ehe er erneut zu lächeln begann.  
Draco summte die Melodie des Liedes mit, bevor er in herzliches Lachen ausbrach und Harry klar war, dass Draco ihn so schnell nicht mehr gehen lassen würde.  
"Du gehörst jetzt zu mir, Potter, finde dich damit ab!" sagt er  
"Halt die Klappe, und tanz mit mir!" erwiderte Harry bloß.  
Und sie tanzten...  
Die ganze Nacht...

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more _

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak (I go so weak)

_Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now _

_---THE END---_


End file.
